Shannon: To Forget
by wisperwillow
Summary: when Shannon starts dreaming of weird events, it leads her to ask questions if they are memories or just dreams. In the night of Gotham will she find out what they are or will she forget?


**I don't own some of the characters. I only own Shannon, verity, the strange people. I do not own Gotham but I own Morris corporation.**

 **writers note: this is the first time for writing a fan fiction,Shannon is my own character and is not in any DC comics. there will be more chapters don't worry.**

'You are important to this world and you must remember this' said a stranger voice. The voice was deep but familiar to Shannon. Two people approached her but as she tried to gaze up at them she couldn't see their faces. Their faces were blurred out for some unknown reason, all Shannon tried to look around the room but she couldn't. all she could do was look around from where she was. the room looked strange the walls where lined in gold but it was crowded in rubble. The room violently shook to the sound of the explosions in the distance, there were also men shouting, women like flock of sheep in crowded in the corner but with some tying to guarded them and there crying children. Whilst Shannon was distracted with sight and sounds of distress, a woman approached Shannon, the women from what she could make out appeared to be gearing up for an upcoming battle 'you must be strong now Shannon' she said,' remember who you are and never forget'. Then There was a burst of bright light from what Seemed like an explosion after she blinded by the light there was an ear shattering ringing, Stopped Shannon from asking who they were.

'miss Shannon' a voice said, 'it is time to wake up, did you not hear the alarm clock?'. The voice belonged to Shannon's maid and friend, verity, verity voice for one like a mother, it was calm, warming but could become harsh and Icy in an instance. Shannon rub the slumber from her big blue eyes and mutter an apology to the maid, who was picking Shannon's clothes off the cream carpet, that she had thrown to the ground the previous night. Verity started ranting about how Shannon came in last night making an awful lot of noise, but Shannon wasn't listening to her, all Shannon was doing was glancing out the window, thinking about the dream she had last night. Was it a dream or a memory? She wasn't sure.

After verity left Shannon rose from her bed and reached for her bath robe. She placed both feet on the carpet a stood up only to sit back down with a pain in her head. It was a hangover. 'What was I doing last night' she thought to herself. Shannon got over the pain and stood back up and made her way to her bathroom to take a shower. The shower is one place in the world which help clear Shannon's head. She was still thinking of the dream last night as she ran her hand through her Platinum blonde hair, she thought of the women and the man telling her to remember. 'Who are they?' She asked herself, as the cold water ran down her pale back.

Shannon made her way back to her room as she heard the doorbell go off, and the mumbles of verity and the visitor at the door chatting. In Shannon's room, there is a large walking in wardrobe filled with basically every item of clothing there possibly is, if I listed them It would take up several chapters. Shannon picked out a navy-blue pencil skirt, a pair of black wedges, a plain black vest top, paired with a nude suit coat. Shannon also went into her vast jewelry collection and picked out her crucifix necklace given to her on her 13th birthday by her mother. Shannon made her way down the grand staircase into the main hall, to tell verity she was ready for to go to work, but was surprised to Alfred pennyworth talking to verity about the upcoming part at the Wayne manor and that she and verity was invited to join them.' I should be going' he said in his formal British accent 'I have errands to run and places to be'

'good morning, Alfred It has been a while since you have visited' Shannon spoke with her British accent' I hope everything is all right at the manor' she didn't wait for a response for she had already made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, but Shannon is not rude she made her way back to hear his answer. But Alfred had already left the building and the driveway. Shannon placed the cup to her lips a drank the hot, creamy coffee and with no words she went back to the kitchen and placed her empty but still warm mug into the empty, cold sink.

The journey to the Morris corporation was long, Shannon would normally look at the window at the people who walk the path but today Shannon wasn't staring at the pavement, today Shannon was staring at the inside of her eye lids trying to see the woman and the man again. The car came to a sudden halt which woke Shannon, she stared around to see if she could spot the cause of the traffic jam to only see a tall staggering beast flipping cars in his way as if they were domino. The creature was of cause killer crock, the ruthless killer who ate his victims, the beast made his way towards where the car where Shannon was, but was knocked of his path by a masked figure. The time at this point was around half twelve in the afternoon which seemed odd for the creatures of Arkham to be out in the daylight but Shannon wasn't worried about that, she had her eyes fixated on the mask being. he was a good fighter able to land hits on crock, but he wasn't batman, he was something different. The masked vigilante did not follow the moral road that batman does, bang! bang! Two bullets where shot into the killer and they both came from the masked anti-hero, the creature collapsed onto the road as a swat team hurried toward the great being. And just as he arrived as a mystery he left as one.

As Shannon sat at her desk in her office, she was thinking of the fight that unravel before her on the road, but mainly the masked gun man. She asked over the intercom to her secretary if she knew of the masked gun man. She replied with one name that hadn't been heard around Gotham in years.

That night Shannon struggled to get to sleep, she was wondering what drives someone to put a mask on a fight crime. When she finally fell asleep for what seemed to be only a second but then woke up to see a place near Gotham harbor. Shannon wondered to herself why would I be here? 'shadow' a deep, gritty voice bellowed 'they're going your way'. A storm of giggles and madness stumbled and tumbled towards Shannon with a wooden carnival mallet. The character was giggling and laughing and joked through every hit they gave but after a few hits, Shannon started to deflect them and knocked the maniac character to the ground where they pulled a strange black box device and pressed a button on the it. A series of explosions let off and Shannon tried to dodge the debris that tumbled to the rotting floor of the warehouse, Shannon rushed to the door but wasn't in time to escape, she made her way up the stairs to the office only to find a dead end. The building collapses and Shannon fell to harbor below but she woke up right before she hit the murky water of the harbor. Shannon thought to herself through the long hours that where left of that night 'What does all this mean?' she thought 'Are these memories or just dreams?'


End file.
